基本力量
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情戰鬥活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/20190716FundamentalForces.jpg 官方公告] * '''相關活動''': [[美德女王]] * '''活動時間''': 7/19/19 00:00 - 8/2/19 15:59 * '''召喚時間''': 7/19/19 00:00 - 8/9/19 15:59 A special currency can be obtained by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon, which can be used for limited time raid summons. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Story Warrior of the Crystal — a name bestowed to the hero tasked with vanquishing evil from the world with the light that shines from her sword's blue crystal. When Elena, Warrior of the Crystal, sets off on a journey that ultimately takes her to a distant village, a monstrous dragon appears to wreck havoc. As they battle to the death, Elena emerges victorious, but not before noticing that behind the cloud of smoke left behind stands a witch with a suspicious smile painted on her face. Using the powers of darkness, the witch robs mortals of their lives, one by one. Will Elena and her blue crystal prevail against such a terrifying foe!? To be continued... 獎勵 Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. Event Points Event Summon Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the raid boss. You will gain 1 coin for each 10 points you obtain from the fight. Each summon will cost 100 coins. Batch summon up to 100 summons at once for 10000 coins. Fundamental Forces - Story Battle Info Fundamental Forces - Battle of the Followers |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No green magic |mission-3 = No items |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = [[Empress's Knight]] |boss = [[Captain of the Empress's Guard]] |drop = '''50 event points''' , }} Fundamental Forces - Battle of the Minions |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Party of 2 or more (Companion included) |mission-3 = No continues |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = [[Fossil Dragon]] [[Leanan-Sidhe]] |boss = [[Gargoyle]] |drop = '''50 event points''' , }} Fundamental Forces - Battle of the Drake |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Party of 4 or more (Companion included) |mission-3 = No items |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[Evil Drake]] |drop = '''100 event points''' , }} Fundamental Forces - Battle of the Crystals |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = No items |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[Morgana (Monster)|Morgana]] |drop = '''150 event points''' , }} Fundamental Forces - PRO |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = No continues |mission-3 = Deal light damage 3 times or more to an enemy |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[Morgana (Monster)|Morgana]] |drop = '''200 event points''' , }} Fundamental Forces - ELT |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Use 2 or more limit bursts |mission-3 = Activate an element chain 2 times or more in 1 turn |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[Morgana (Monster)|Morgana]] |drop = '''250 event points''' , }} Fundamental Forces - LGD |mission-1 = Complete the quest |mission-2 = Clear within 5 turns |mission-3 = Party of 5 or less (Companion included) |mission-4 = Clear without an ally being KO'd |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = [[Morgana (Monster)|Morgana]] |drop = '''400 event points''' , }} Boss Info (LGD) Abilities Tips